PostRevelatio
by Dakotah Rowan
Summary: This is a story I just wrote. It is about Valkyrie's struggle now that the world has ended. It has in interesting twist at the end, so... first story. Haters can go away.


**Hey, everyone! My name is Dakotah Rowan. Um… I'm kinda new to Fanfiction, so don't be too harsh. This is just a little sentimental you'll-find-yourself-soon shot so… Please, enjoy, and review**

Valkyrie Cain was alone in the world. It had been five years. Five years since the walls were taken down, since she succumbed to the greater evil. OK, Valkyrie put up a good fight, for she didn't want Darquesse take over. That fight itself took out half of Dublin.

And now, the world was ruined.

Darquesse had begun with Ireland. She chose to release a disease upon. She had acquired it from some Bhutan Medicine Men. It had been a long time since the Black Plague had hit Europe. Here it was, once again. The disease spread like a wildfire. Within a month, nearly all of Europe was dead. Darquesse was sure that the disease would make it through to Asia and Africa. Possibly even New Zealand and Australia. But Darquesse had been impatient. America was her net target. They had closed all of their airports. So, Darquesse swam across the ocean. She climbed up on the shores of New York. Then, she released her fury.

Darquesse hadn't even remembered most of what had happened. But she did know that she felt pleasure for it. She was… Happy, killing all those people mercilessly, burning entire cities down. Of course, then Darquesse took on Canada and Mexico. They were easy to kill. South America was just as easy.

Darquesse cold still feel that there was life in the world. She travelled as far down south in South America as she could. She gathered all the death, the darkness inside of her. And she exploded. Darkness omitted from her in waves, pulsing as they began to steal the lives from everyone.

Darquesse had felt their screams of terror, as a giant wave of evil, of literal hell descended upon them. Darquesse had felt so amazing at that moment. So much joy. She _liked_ murder. It was… Messy, with lots of blood, and meat. Like spaghetti. Thousands of images flashed before her eyes the last sights that everyone would have felt, before their death. Beijing, Moscow, Cairo, Athens, Rome, London, Québec, Washington D.C., Rio de Janeiro. Everyone. Everyone was dead. There wasn't anything left. Everything was cold. The only sound that was heard for miles would have been the light breeze, moaning over the dead carnage and mutilation, as billions of people were on the ground, their eyes pure white, and open.

But, as said, that was five years ago.

Darquesse had left Valkyrie after she had basked in all of her glory. Valkyrie had woken up on top of a small pile of dead people, white eyes boring into her.

Now Valkyrie was depressed, sad, mourning. Everywhere she looked, there was rubble and more moroseness. And she just couldn't escape the _smell. _

True, most would have done action by now. Perhaps suicide. But Valkyrie wouldn't have any of it. She was searching. She was looking for people. There was no way that Darquesse had managed to kill every person on Earth. There had to be someone. Some hope.

Today, she was back in Ireland. She went to pay her respects. To her only love- Skulduggery. She had just now gathered up the courage to come back to his house. Before now, she was too scared- scared of what she would find.

But, Skulduggery had always told her: "be brave."

Valkyrie, now twenty years old, went up the steps to the house to an old, somber house. There was a gleaming 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental parked out front, absolutely stunning within itself.

Valkyrie raised a fist, about to knock, when she remembered that she didn't need to. Instead, she closed her hand on the brass knob, turning the door, and pushing inwards.

The house was clean. There wasn't any dust. There was even a pot on the stove. Skulduggery's fedora and pinstriped coat were on a wooden coat hanger by the door. The furniture was completely clean. It was almost as if Skulduggery had just stood up, and left. Valkyrie took the top of the hat, placing it on her head. The hat was a little large for Valkyrie. Then again, Skulduggery always had such a big head.

Valkyrie smiled at the memory. She took a few steps forward, into the living room. She went over to the bookshelf, and pulled out How to Build Your Own Fireplace. She opened it up, rifling through the paged. There were notes scribbled all over the margins.

"I'd like my hat back, if you don't mind." A suave voice said behind her. Valkyrie jumped, turning on he heel. She had already conjured up a flame in her hand.

But it was Skulduggery.

"How?" Was all Valkyrie cold manage. She was in complete, utter shock. This was… Impossible. He should be dead. He should be-

But he wasn't. He was standing right here. In front of her.

"What can I say? I always did have a habit of doing the impossible." That cheeky git mused. If skeletons could smile, by God, Skulduggery would look like a Cheshire. He took a few steps forward, taking the hat off of Valkyrie's head. He placed it on his own.

"I wish I could stay, but I think I have some cleaning up to do. And repressing." Skulduggery mused. He took his coat off the rack, and slipping it on. "Have a good day, Valkyrie."

He shut the door in her face, leaving Valkyrie with a new thing to search for.

**Ok, so that was my attempt at a surprise ending. I know. I try. Betcha none of yo people saw THAT one coming, right? No. Yo didn't. I've read things on fanfiction. There usually is a very large, unnecessary fight, and it ends with either Valkyrie in Skulduggery's arms, or crying as he walks away. Well. I am so sick of that cliché. BAM.**

**~Dakotah**


End file.
